Hunted
by MyCookieEatsPages
Summary: The sky is pouring with rain and a soldier is eager to arrive home. Sadly he is too late...


**Hunted**

[Disclaimer] – I do not own most of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to Blizzard's 'Warcraft' games and deserve to be supported!

_A rainy evening_

She knelt there, cowering in the corner. Her black hair was plastered to her cold pale skull with rain and sweat. Her hands clutched her chest, as if she was trying to contain something from escaping. Probably a wave of heaving sobs.

She sat like this for a few minutes, her breath gradually slowing down. Swallowing, she lowered her arms. Then she slowly crawled quietly across the wooden floorboards, ignoring the many splinters she was acquiring. She halted by the doorframe, debating whether it was a good idea to look through just yet. Her breath quickened as she looked down at her blue robe. Well... not quite blue anymore.

Looking up again, she inched her head round the wooden doorframe. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

It was another rainy evening. Thomas Evans _hated_ the rain. It dampened everyone's spirits. Along with their clothes.

He strode out of huge stone fortress, sword by his side. Another normal day in New Avalon. Walking home, talking to his friend Michael, waving to the other friendly faces of the other soldiers.

"So I've heard Mayor Quimby is guaranteeing the citizens safety from Acherus." Michael stated.

Thomas laughed loudly.

"New Avalon isn't under any threat from those mindless gouls," Thomas spat on the ground.

"I'm not so sure..." Michael's voice trailed off.

He stopped, looking down with distracted eyes. Thomas, noticing his friend was troubled, turned around and faced him.

"Look, we have armies scattered all around the Plaguelands. They don't stand a chance. Even with all their undead fiends."

Michael looked back up at his friend, rain starting to pound onto his face.

"It's not that. I know we have the power to finish them if the opportunity arises but I'm worried about Sara..." His voice cracked slightly but smiled at said name.

Thomas looked at his friend, puzzled.

"Why?"

"Well she's 3 months pregnant now. I don't want anything to happen to my unborn child if she panics or gets agitated."

Thomas continued walking down the hill.

"Look, Acherus has been there for months now and nothing's happened. Everything's going to be fine!"

Michael sighed, and ran to catch up with his friend, slipping on the wet cobblestones.

The streets were unusually empty today, probably because of the rain that pounded mercilessly on all those unfortunate enough to be trapped beneath it. Thomas and Michael had already run ahead, taking shortcuts and passing under as much cover as they could find. They had both split up by now, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Thomas was weary from his days work and found it hard to run through two streets without running out of breath. He was much later than usual. What would he say to Helen? She would freak if she heard he was working later now. His children have been missing him lately, ever since Mayor Quimby had changed the academy times much later. Mayor Quimby. Thomas was not his biggest fan. In actual terms, he was Tom's long time rival.

Tom shook the thoughts and distractions from his head. He quickly rounded a corner but slipped in a puddle. The stones seemed unusually comfortable and he had to go against every feeling and aching muscle to stand up again. He nodded his thanks to a passer by who had stopped to ask if he was ok.

Slowing down to a jog, he passed the tunnel of trees in the apple orchard his beloved children loved to play in so much. Just as the house was in sight, he stopped. Had Helen gone out and left the door open? No. It was practically off its hinges.

He crept towards the door with as much stealth his chainmail armour allowed him. It was dark. Not a candle was lit. He stepped quietly through the door and looked around. The fireplace was burning out, the soft embers sending ominous shadows against the stone walls.

At the end of the room, he saw his three children sitting round the dinner table. Thomas smiled. They did this often. Gathering around the table silently praying to the Light as they all did every evening. The door must have broken. He'd get it fixed on the weekend. Everything was normal.

"Sorry I'm late kids! I had a bit of a lo-" He stopped suddenly. Something was wrong.

"Clara?"

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she fell clumsily off the chair. Clara lay still on the red woven carpet, a thin red line across her neck.

Thomas' eyes widened in horror.

"Emily?" He whispered, kneeling down to see her face.

Emily's eyes were wide with shock, a small dribble of blood hanging from her open mouth.

"Beth!"

Thomas was getting desperate. His breath quickened and he shook her lifeless body. Her corpse slumped forward and her head sat at an unnatural angle.

Thomas' knees buckled and he slumped to the ground. He couldn't believe it. What happened? Why did it happen? Tears stung his eyes like a swarm of angry bees, but it felt much worse inside. He was about to completely break down when he heard footsteps upstairs. Helen?

He leapt clumsily to his feet and ran for the stairs, stumbling over the various wooden toys strewn over the floor. He drew his trusted sword and sprinted noisily up the wooden boards of the stairs. They creaked loudly but he didn't care. Everything in this world meant nothing to him but one thing. Revenge.

Standing in the centre of the hall, was a huge, black figure. It turned around as it noticed Thomas' presence. It stared at him. With what? Those ghostly blue eyes weren't real. Nothing human, Thomas decided.

In the darkness it was hard to see but Thomas could feel the creature smiling. It took a step towards him and stopped. A dark red light was cast upon the creatures face as it moved. Humanoid definitely. Grey hair. Glowing blue eyes. Deathly pale skin. Like Helen's skin. Helen...

Without thinking, Thomas raised his sword and lunged at the creature with the same fury his enemy had seen often before. As the sword was millimetres away from its face, it raised its hand and blocked the blade. They stood there. The figure, calm with its hand raised. Thomas, pressing his useless weapon against the stranger's heavy black gauntlet. His eyes widened with horror. What inhuman strength.

Without a sound, a hand shot out and penetrated Thomas' armour, burying itself within his stomach like a hungry animal. He coughed, blood spraying against the wall and carpet. The hand slowly grabbed the intestines and pushed further, protruding all the way out of his back. He stood there, eyes wide and filled with an unthinkable pain that burned his entire being. He almost felt nothing. As the hand withdrew his body lurched forwards and thudded against the floor.

Blood seeped from his body, staining the carpet a crimson red. Thomas' vision blurred. The last thing he could make out was a second figure look timidly from a door across the floor. It opened it's mouth but he heard nothing. The only thing he could hear was his slowing heartbeat, and the cries in his head that screamed at the world. Screaming the hate and bitter sorrow of his untimely fate. Thomas savoured every last pulse, and hung on to each one as if he'd live longer as long as never let go. But knowing there was no possibly escape for him, he let go. Slowly, his eyes closed, shutting him off from the damned world forever.

Turning, the demon faced the horrified woman in the doorway. She crawled backwards as a stab of pain hit her chest, not daring to take her eyes from the man for a second. Her head hit against a wall and she let off a quick gasp. Striding towards her, the demon opened its mouth to speak.

"Do I have the right lady? I hope for my sake I haven't got the wrong house. 'Helen' is it this time?"

Its voice wasn't anything like Helen had ever heard before. Like... like two voices together. A man's voice, sounding mid 50s, and the sharp hum of the undead. _That_ was familiar to her.

It examined her closely, eventually nodding with satisfaction.

"Yes. I'd know that black hair and white skin anywhere. Such a coincidence that we're practically next door this time. Very clever." The killer moved further so they were almost touching.

Helen stared up at its face in horror. Her family was dead. No. They weren't her family, just another cover up. But they were her favourites so far. Probably the last she decided, assessing the situation.

"Well... I'll skip the introductions this time. You're coming with me." It reached out a menacing hand for her head.

Helen wouldn't give up so easily. She hurled herself to the left, hitting against another wall. The room went spinning.

The stranger was not expecting this and stopped, slowly turning its head to her again.

"Oh please don't be difficult again."

Helen smirked and stood up. They eyed each other, a silent, dangerous battle. It took a small step forward and Helen hurled herself out of the window, scattering shards of glass everywhere. The cold, wet air crashed relentlessly against her clothes as she fell. Helen landed heavily on the ground, got up, and ran. She had glass protruding from her skin everywhere, making her lose a lot of blood. Grimacing, Helen yanked a particularly large piece from her side and started picking the shards from her sore, bleeding skin.

Following close behind her, the figure walked effortlessly. Its strides were much greater than hers. She had no chance of losing him. Any normal human would've either died or lost to it already. In fact Helen wasn't a human at all. It was hard to disguise the fact physically so she had to depend on her magic to make her body more human. The only part she couldn't disguise were her ears. They were longer than her head and would mark herself as an enemy as soon as she came within 5 metres of a human. So she cut them off.

"Shit..." she cursed as she realised she wasn't gaining any distance.

At a crossroad, she hesitated. Left, onwards or right? Right. She had a chance of making it to the barracks if she was lucky.

It was then that she noticed a shadow pass her up on the roofs. Glancing in its general direction, she saw a figure leap from the rooftops and overtake her with enormous speed and agility.

Helen cursed. They were not alone.

The figure leaped and landed gracefully ahead of her. It stood there waiting. Helen had to stop. Behind, her pursuer had caught up and blocked her only escape. Trapped like a rat.

"Light curse you! All of you!" Helen hissed.

Just as she turned, the second figure leapt forward and fell on her, smashing her to the ground and locking her arms behind her back.

She cried out and grimaced. Finally the hunt was over.

"I told you I didn't need help."

"And look she nearly got away again," the second figure stated. This new enemy sounded younger. Female. Night Elf. The same voice.

"How dare you speak to your superior in such a way! The Highlord will hear of this, Kerce." The other scolded.

A small chuckle escaped her, "Ok then. See if I care. I caught her before you, Thassarian."

Thassarian sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. But I would like the pleasure of hauling her back to Acherus."

"Be my guest." She said, stepping up from Helen's unconscious form.

Thassarian walked forward and enclosed his right hand around Helen's skull to lift her. Kerce's hands stared forming invisible symbols in the air and started to glow with an eerie dark energy. A skull appeared hovering in the air and two arcs of deep purple rounded down to the ground. She stepped back and allowed the portal to take form.

"Ladies first," She taunted.

He grumbled and dragged Helen across the cobbles towards the portal. They disappeared with a flash of black light. The street was silent part from the constant pattering of heavy rain. Kerce breathed in deeply.

"Oh? Is someone here?" She turned to an allyway where a small boy was watching her.

Noticing that he'd been spotted, he stepped back quickly.

"Oh there's nothing to fear small child! Come here. I want to show you something," Kerce said in a hauntingly enticing voice.

The boy didn't have any control of his body, and started walking mindlessly towards her. He looked up and said in a shaky voice, "W-what is it?"

"This."

Kerce thrust her hands towards him and an icy cloud rose quickly from the ground and consumed him. As the cloud disappeared, the boy's body was left motionless on the ground.

Laughing, Kerce stepped through the portal and it closed up. Leaving the street silent once more.


End file.
